The present invention relates to an electrical simulator of a plectrum instrument.
It is known that in the field of musical instruments there are instruments which include a keyboard connected to electronic equipment by means of which it is possible to imitate the sounds of many instruments: thus, by playing a certain chord on the keyboard, that chord will be heard as if it were played by a flute, a saxophone, or any instrument, according to the selection made by the user by pressing different buttons.
Commercially available instruments are all standardized, most of them according to a system known as MIDI: a chord played on the keyboard corresponds to the external output of a standardized signal and to a simultaneous signal to a sound card which is suitable to emit the sound and is contained within the instrument; external signals may also reach the sound card, and it is furthermore possible to interrupt communication between the keyboard and the sound card.
Instruments known as "sequencers" are also commercially available: these instruments emit standardized signals which are suitable for being received by a sound card to create an entire piece of music, and each emitted signal corresponds to a recorded chord originally set up on a keyboard.
The above described instruments allow to imitate excellently the sound of a vast number of different instruments but not of plectrum instruments such as the guitar or the mandolin, because in these instruments a chord is produced by a fingering, i.e. an action of the fingers, which is very different from the action used at the keyboard (it is enough merely to consider, for example, that the same chord is formed by pressing three keys on the keyboard and six strings on a guitar neck), and because the strings of plectrum instruments form the chord by acting at a very short time interval from each other due to contact with the user's descending and ascending hand.